Dreamscaperers
Dreamscaperers is the 19th episode in Season 1. Plot Dipper and his twin sister Mabel play a board game in the Mystery Shack, their granduncle's tourist trap, when their granduncle Stan calls them to watch a television commercial of their enemy Lil' Gideon's Tent of Telepathy. As the characters proceed to recall their past experiences with Gideon they hear someone breaking into the Mystery Shack. They find Gideon in the next room trying to figure out the combinations of Stan's safe with the intention to steal the deed inside it. They confront Gideon, who initially does not take Stan seriously, but ultimately flees when Stan hits him with a broom. After Gideon leaves, the Pines with Wendy and Soos, who are employees at the Mystery Shack, sit down to watch television. After Soos find that there is a bat flying in the kitchen Stan sends his nephew Dipper to take care of the issue, making Dipper think that his uncle dislikes him by forcing him to do the hardest chores. Meanwhile, Gideon commits a ritual in the Gravity Falls woods to summon the dream demon Bill Cipher. Bill agrees to invade Stan's mindscape for Gideon, after making sure that he also will help him on another unspecified project of his own. However, their plans are overheard by Mabel and Soos and they report the situation to Dipper. Dipper consults his cryptic journal "3", one of three books found in Gravity Falls that hold the supernatural secrets of the region, and finds out the dangers and abilities of Bill. After catching Bill invading Stan's mind, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos through a ritual instructed in the cryptic journal follow Bill into Stan's mindscape. They find Bill who was apparently expecting them and says that they shouldn't enter Stan's memories with him. He also engages various antics in which he pulls out of Mabels mind the movie characters that she was thinking about (Xyler and Craz) that follow them until the end of the episode. The gang enters into a psychological version of the Mystery Shack in Stan's mind where all of his memories are kept. While they are searching to find the safe combinations before Bill does, the dream demon manages to disguise himself as Soos and follow them. Dipper goes into the memories of him and finds out a memory of Stan talking to Soos about his own life as a weak child thinking that he was actually talking about him. Dipper, angry at his uncle, is unwilling to assist the gang in saving him and leaves. After Mabel finds out the memory of the safe combinations Bill reveals himself, steals them, and runs away as Mabel, Soos, Xyler, and Craz head out to search for him. Meanwhile, Dipper accidentally revisits the same memory that he saw and understands that he made a mistake and that Stan was expressing his actual feelings toward Dipper, and after watching the rest of the memory, learns that Stan is only hard on him to prepare him to "face the world." He enters the inside of the memory when imaginary Stan tells him that you can do everything you can imagine as well you are in the mindscape. Mabel and Soos had already found Bill who is torturing them by bringing their worst nightmares to life. Dipper quickly arrives with the news of being able to make dreams reality and demonstrates the ability to his sister via laser vision. Using their imagination abilities they nearly defeat Bill who decides to give up and leave Stan's mind. When the victorious Dipper, Mabel, and Soos return from Stan's mind they discover that Gideon has broke in again with dynamite and stolen the deeds. The episode ends with Gideon destroying the Mystery Shack sign plate. Cast *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan *Alex Hirsch as Bill *Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz *John Roberts as Xyler *Thurop Van Orman as Li'l Gideon 'Additional Voices' *Alex Hirsch *Grey DeLisle-Griffin *Kevin Michael Richardson *Stephen Root *Stuart Allen Category:Gravity Falls Episodes